vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctus Diabolica
|-|Sanctus= |-|Sanctus Diabolica= |-|The Savior= |-|The False Savior (Depowered)= Summary Sanctus, more commonly known by his followers as "His Holiness," is the leader of the Order of the Sword, the Vicar of Sparda, a previous Supreme General of the Holy Knights and the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 4. As the leader of Fortuna, he is behind all of the actions of the Order, and is the mastermind of their plot to conquer the world using The Savior. He is considered one of the greatest leaders of the Order, and has the total loyalty of the populace. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher | High 6-A | 7-A Name: Sanctus Diabolica Origin: Devil May Cry (Verse) Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Demonic Priest | Demonic Priest | Demonic Weapon | Attacking Scrapheap Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Levitation, Forcefields, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy | Flight, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought with Post-Devil Trigger Nero) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Still possessed a portion of Sparda's power) | Multi-Continent level (Obtained Sparda's power and posed a threat to Dante) | Mountain level (He is heavily weakened than before) Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Class G | Class 5 Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class, likely higher | Multi-Continent Class | Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took hits from Post-Devil Trigger Nero) | At least Mountain level, likely higher | Multi-Continent level (City comes apart while it stays whole. Took hits from Dante) | Mountain level '(Still large, still hard for Nero to kill) 'Stamina: High | Extremely high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with the Sword of Sparda. Tens of meters with projectiles | Tens of meters via its size. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Sparda | None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can die by blades and wounds that would not bother most demons at his level, arrogant and insane, actually believes he can convince someone to let him kill them | Inanimate unless controlled by someone, has no regeneration, controlled by someone who is overconfident and insane (Sanctus), inflexible due to its structure, deadliest attacks designed for use against demons only, if Nero and the Sparda sword are removed from it, it will lose all of its power and just be a large monster with no superhuman abilities at all | Can't even stand. Key: Sanctus | Sanctus Diabolica | The Savior | The False Savior (Depowered) Others Notable Victories: Notables Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Priests Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sword Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6